To The Passage
by fluttered heart
Summary: May and Brandon have it tough, their parents always fight, giving May a fear of loud voices, a love for secret passages, but a strong ambition to never be like her parents. Will moving in with a family friend and help from the Wild type host help her with moving on, or will she just block out the yelling of 'Life'. Takashi/Oc.
1. Chapter 1 Moving Around

**To His Heart**

The beeping of my alarm clock blared into my ear; like police sirens it rang over and over and over, until the culprit was caught. Rolling out of my purple comforter I decided to get ready for the day. My day consisted of getting up going to school, coming home, listen to parents fighting for a few hours while doing homework, and go to sleep, repeat.

Today was not a normal day though, why? Because one of Dad's business "Friends" is coming over, not like you could call them friends though. They had a truce, nothing more nothing less. That's how he liked all of his relationships, including Brandon and me, his children. My dad, Boris, and my mom, Stephanie on the other hand? Full out war at first sight. Often when they started fighting I felt like giving one of them a pep talk; "Fire when ready! Do not waste ammo, hell, steal some if you can. When the going gets tough you have to get tougher. Now get out there and show 'em what you're made of!".

Of course saying this out loud would be the equivalent to telling them they are idiots for fighting over a napkin. Yes, you heard me a napkin. I'd rather not relive that experience.

Yet, people tend to wonder why we have war. Hmmmm, this is just a guess but, maybe, it's because the world is full of idiots who don't know their place. I'm not mean, just being honest here, but wars start when countries, per say, do things that was not asked of them, and then people get angry, and when people get angry they do stupid things, dumping all common sense that humanity should have out the window, then you have the leader of that country getting killed by a crazy man who had attempted to kill him earlier, but didn't get the chance, but the leader took a back road, where that crazy armed maniac had his lucky day and shot the leader, people start killing family, friends, neighbors, and next thing you know you have landed yourself with a leader with a cocky air about him, that leader puts his hand in his jacket for a pose, the new leader makes a flag with swirly straight lines, and so war breaks out and nearly kills us all.

But that would _**never**_ happen, it's not like a world war was caused by that… I take that back.

Brushing off the thought of the world's death, I headed to the bathroom to take a well needed shower. Walking out of my colorful rainbow room, I ignored the yelling downstairs. Well, I tried to. "So this is why that awful friend of yours is coming over?!" my mom demanded, probably getting red in the face from the anger. I flinched I hated people yelling, it scared me, but because I am further away it didn't have as strong as an affect. I steeled myself. "Yes, and? What were you doing about it? Nothing! That's what." Retorted my 'Father'. "Let me guess, his sons will be coming with him am I correct?" My mother accused.

Pushing any further comments from their feud I turned on the shower and let it warm up, while doing my average ritual of setting out my clothes in the pattern that I put them on. Hanging up the towel I got into the refreshingly warm shower. The steam fogged up the well-furnished bathroom, making it a little more difficult to breathe.

Ten minutes later I was done, so I dried myself off and put on my clothes. I dried my hair, making it at least presentable, I ditched the make-up though, I had never been one for that. Taking one last glance in the mirror, I saw my pale reflection through the remains of the steam. My long black hair reached my shoulder blades, my blue eyes stood out from the red shirt I was wearing. This shirt is one of my favorites it had a cross made out of black studs. Yes, I am Christian, but not one of those 'You're an idiot for not believing what I do!' types. Honestly that type of person annoys the crap out of me.

Walking out of the bathroom after re-hanging my towel I heard the noise of tense conversation. Practically smelling the tension I walked down our hard wood stairs in white socks, me and Brandon are not allowed to wear shoes in the house; wouldn't want the floor to get dirty from us walking on it now would we?

Following the noise I ended up in our living room, our parents personal battlefield. Looking around the 'classy' room I saw three, no four men, and a teenaged boy that was my age. They all looked a lot alike, though the one closer to my age didn't have as much as an athletic appearance as the others. One glance and I could tell that they were extremely high strung. Not just the dad, which looked scary and intimidating. Though I had really strict parents, I was only well behaved in front of adults. Actually many of the times that they had itching powder in their shoes was courtesy of me.

"May, this is the family friends I was talking about." My father informed me. I nodded "Yes, I remember sir." I stated. My civilized expression on my face, like glitter on glue. The family 'friends' examined me like they were about to dissect me and needed to know where to cut first. I almost shivered but held it in and acted like I was judging them as well. I wasn't though long ago I had learned that if you are the first one to do so, you are the first one to be wrong about the other being.

"Well, it is nice to meet the lady who will reside in my home for the rest of her studies, and her brother as well." The father said, shifting his eyes from me to my brother who stood close to me as a warning that screamed 'Touch her, you die!' Brandon and I nodded in unison to what he said. Sitting down next to the rest of the 'kids' or 'children' I ended up next to the teenager. After listening to many conversations I now knew him as Kyoya. Brandon sat to my left, which relaxed me some when I found out that we get to go to a new country, new home, new family! Because mom and dad want 'time for themselves.'

I was furious, they had not even dropped a hint that I would be moving, and just shoved it into my face while there were people over. Smooth one you guys smooth…..

I waited until the parents were extremely deep in conversation to talk to Brandon. "Are they serious? No one told me about this earlier!" I exclaimed in a whisper. He nodded and replied "I know, but we'll get through this, we always do." Brandon gained the big brother air about him. Though he was only nine months older. My parents were supposed to have twins, so they settled with one pregnancy to the next.

Kyoya suddenly got a very bad aura about him when his father mentioned who might get the company. I looked up at him, yes up, I was short. And watched wearily as his glasses got a glare so I couldn't see his eyes. Automatically I got rid of the disturbance, "Your glasses are blinding." I explained after I slightly pushed his head to the right so you could see his brown eyes. The bad aura went away and was replaced with uncertainty. Kyoya had forgotten about the conversation the adults were having.

Looking down at me now he asked in a tight voice "Why would you do that? It's impolite to touch people without their permission." Shrugging I retorted with "Why would you try to blind me?" He let a smile slip without consent, but covered up just as quickly. I focused my attention on the adults who were now shaking hands and saying goodbye. I was about to join in, reaching out my hand, but Brandon grabbed my hand before I had the chance. I looked up at him, he bent down and whispered in my ear "We are living with them, so we are leaving with them." I looked into his blue eyes and felt mine tear up. Though I wasn't particularly fond of my family I had friends, and I would miss them terribly.

Brandon started panicking when he saw tears in my eyes. I hugged him, his comfort was nice. This was all I needed for now, was a hug. I dried my eyes and stood up, letting go of Brandon I followed Kyoya's lead, it seemed like he knew what to do. I glanced at my parents, they just glared at me. Wincing slightly, I walked outside.

And just like that, my life is changed forever; no backing down.

Time SKIP! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today I would start going to some fancy school in Japan, I didn't bother remembering the name. As I got ready I listened to "Locked out of heaven" I loved that song. I straightened my hair and got dressed in an alternative uniform, the top half of the boys' uniform, and a black skirt. I skipped out to the car waiting to take us to the fancy school. Kyoya and Brandon were already waiting together in the limo, they absolutely hated each other. I had been living here for a week, and me and Kyoya got along really well. Though he wasn't a straight forward type of funny he was still funny. Kyoya was like a second big brother, and caring for me is the only thing the two teenaged boys had in common.

"Let's go!" I said. Today I get to explore instead of go to class. Though I would have explored anyways, but I was extremely bad with directions, though I could always find things people weren't supposed to find. There were three rooms like that in my old home. Nine and counting in my home now. I bounced up and down in my seat the whole way there, which was not a very long drive. As soon as the car was halfway to a stop I burst out of the vehicle and sprinted into the giant school. The school was like three sky scrapers on their sides, and that was only what I could_ see_ of it.

Ignoring Kyoya and Brandon calling my name, I ran to my adventure. I ran for a while, but got tired of it and started walking. It looked as if I was in the third years section, the one I would be attending, I skipped a grade. Looking around I saw yellow and blue everywhere, wait, why were the walls moving?! Oh, never mind those are people. I looked around for someone who could tell me of a couple secret passages. A tall dark haired boy came into view. He was with a short blonde male.

The taller one seemed to hold many secrets, smiling to myself I walked over to him. Tapping on his shoulder to get his attention, he turned my way. Whoa, his eyes were black! I smiled up at him and asked politely "Sir, do you know of any secret passages in this school? I am looking right now, and since I just got here I don't know of any." He shook his head, and I nodded. "Well, thanks anyway." "MAY! There you are!" Brandon yelled at the same time as Kyoya. I waved at them "Hi guys, Kyoya do you know of any secret passages in this school?" I wondered as they got into hearing range. "No, no I do not." He replied in a clipped tone. I nodded turning to Brandon I was about to ask him if he had found any, only to be cut off. "Why the hell would you just run off like that? Just because this school is rich doesn't mean that there are not any gang members." Brandon scolded me. I nodded apologizing.

Then I perked up, "Wait, but aren't you happy for me? I found new friends!" Kyoya sweat dropped "Do you even know their names?" he asked. "Nope, I don't need to know, they are still friends! They were actually about to tell me where the secret passages were." I looked at my new friends expectantly. "We don't know about any secret passages, May-chan." The short blonde informed me. I nodded while thinking of a name to call my friends until they told me. "May, this is Hunny and Mori-senpai." Kyoya told me. "Nice to meet you, anyway, I gotta run!" I yelled behind me as I took off again. "May-" my brother called in frustration. I laughed, and kept going.

Apparently Kyoya and my new friends were wrong, this place was full of them. Currently I am crawling through one that is in the ceiling, I went towards a voice that sounded strict and very prissy. Seconds later I saw a vent, looking through it I saw a class room or first years. Two boys with red hair looked up to my spot at the same time. "Must be twins." I mumbled to myself. I waved at them and grinned deviously. Taking out my MP3 player I made a sound of a ghost waft into the room. It was the classic heart wrenching moans and groans of a ghost. I tried to stifle my laughter as the teacher fled the room in a panic screaming "I knew they would come for me!"

All of the girls freaked out, well, all but one, who was sitting there trying to get away from the twins which were pointing up in my direction. Giving up the red heads just stared at me, waving as a goodbye, I continued on my way.

Sitting down to rest in another secret hallway I added it to my map of the school. I made the school map three times the normal size so I could more accurately place where the entrances and exits are. So far I found the teachers REAL lounge room, a black magic club(They really were very nice), a secret garden full of bunnies and other animals (How they got that into the school I have no idea), and I also found the newspaper room, though that wasn't secret. I found a secret passage to it though!

I have no idea what time it is, so I got up, and walked down the hallway. It was like most secret passages, dimly lighted and narrow. looking for an exit. I soon found one, with a bit of luck. It looked like the inside of a black wooden wardrobe. What if it was Narnia? If it is then I could live in my wildest dreams. I knew there was something even better than a garden full of bunnies somewhere. This is so cool! I opened the door with excitement, and tumbled into a meeting of a club.

The room was filled with couches and tea sets. Looking around I saw the two red heads, the girl that they tried to bother, my new friends and Kyoya. Kyoya blinked and looked down at me then at the wardrobe I tumbled out of. "There's a secret passage?" he mumbled to himself. I nodded excitedly, taking out the map I had made and edited to fit in the secret hallways and tunnels. "Several of them! This isn't all of it though, there are far more than this. I can smell it!" Kyoya nodded. "Hey, you're that girl from the vent!" the twins exclaimed. I nodded "Yup." Kyoya gave me a disapproving stare. Looking down I examined my shoes.

"Why hello there princess, who might you be?" A boy with blonde hair and purple eyes flirted. He took me hand and tried to make me swoon. I felt fear boil inside me, quickly I hid behind Mori, leaving the boy depressed. A twin popped up on my left and another on my right, "Are you," one started "Scared of boys who flirt?" the other finished. "No, I just don't want to be taken advantage of." I muttered in defense. Kyoya interjected "May, you would be fine. After all didn't you take years of kendo? I would think that you would have the ability to hold your own." "That's different. I would have to wait for them to make the first move to be justified. You should know, having a police force and all, that the first move can be the only move needed." I countered. "May-chan does kendo? So does Takashi!" Hunny said, connecting the dots. "You two should spar." He suggested.

"No thanks." I declined. "What are you scared?" one of the twins challenged. "The reason I don't want to fight is

I do not know my opponent.

I only use it for self-defense now.

And he's too nice I would end up forfeiting the match. I don't like fighting nice people."

I explained, not bothering to look at either one of the twins as I said this. I stepped out from behind Mori and faced him "It's not that you aren't a worthy opponent, in fact I am sure you'd beat me, but I have a tendency to get frustrated and when I get frustrated well… you wouldn't be my only opponent if my self restraint snapped." I told him. He nodded his onyx eyes full of understanding. "Beside," I added "I save my anger for those who need to be straightened out!" I smiled innocently.

They all sweat dropped at my comment. " Do I need to be straightened out Senpai?" one of the twins asked with a 'provoking' stare. I looked at him, confused by such a question and replied "If you did you wouldn't have to ask." "MAY!" I turned to see a familiar brown haired blur shooting towards me. Brandon engulfed me in a hug and let go quickly. "I was so worried…. uh, who are they?" he wondered gesturing to the people behind me. Kyoya had the pleasure of introducing us. "Tamaki," he motioned to the blonde flirt "Hikaru and Kaouru." He motioned to the twins "And Haruhi." Kyoya pointed to the girl in the boys uniform.

"Brandon look! She's wearing an alternative uniform too!" I exclaimed. "Haruhi is not a girl." The twins and Tamaki yelled at the same time. "You guys, you're insulting her! So mean, she is a girl. Don't let them get you down Haruhi you are totally a girl." I comforted her. "Thanks senpai." Haruhi said smiling albeit amused. "But, but Daddy wasn't insulting you Haruhi. I was only trying to protect you." Tamaki defended himself. "protect you?" I questioned. Haruhi nodded "I'm in the host club." "WHAT?!"

Looking to Brandon to explain I tugged on his shirt, to pull him away from shock. "What's a host club?" I wondered. He looked down at me with a nervous expression. "Ummm…. It is not a good thing…." He struggled to explain. Shouldn't it be easy though? It's just a club, and why is it bad? It's allowed at school isn't it? "If it's not a good thing than why does t exist?" Brandon seemed at a loss for words. It was such a simple question though. Tamaki jumped in startling me from my curiosity. "The host club is a place where boys, with way too much time on their hands, entertain girls, who also have way too much time on their hands!" he flipped his blonde hair with flourish. Suddenly he didn't seem as evil as I had once thought, just odd. I will give him another chance.

"Sooooo-, you're friends with all the girls?" I questioned. Looking to Kyoya for confirmation. He nodded, pushing his glasses up, opening his mouth he was about to go into more detail, but Brandon shot over to him and whispered something in his ear. Once again Kyoya nodded. By this time I had question marks above my head. Kyoya kept his mouth shut.

Shrugging it off, I ran up to Hunny. "What's your bunny's name?" I mumbled looking at the cute pink rabbit. "Usa-chan! Do you want to hold him, May-chan?" Hunny offered. I nodded, handing Usa-chan to me, Hunny jumped onto Mori's back. Taking the pink bunny, I sat down with him and my map. "This is where I found the teachers' lounge, did you know they smoked? Well, they do. And that's the secret garden-" I was about to continue, only to be interrupted by a crash.

Looking to the double doors, that were now slammed open I saw gangsters. Everyone, but Hunny, Mori, and I recoiled in shock or fear. "We heard you have been flirting with Bosses girl!" the leader with blonde greasy hair yelled, anger seeping out of his pores. Getting up, I ignored the questioning that Kyoya did, asking why they were here, and marched straight up to him, intent on only one thing.

The leaders blues eyes went down to me (as I was a foot shorter than him) "What?" he bit out. His eyes flashed like Kyoya's did in the morning. Taking a deep breath I asked "Do you know of any secret passages?" He seemed shocked. Though I don't know why it was only a question. "What?!" he exclaimed, I explained more thoroughly "You know the type that's like a book shelf that's really a door? From the movies!" I felt giddy at just the idea of finding another secret garden. I smiled up at him, waiting for his reply. "Ummm…. well, no I do not." He stuttered. "Oh…. Sorry for the inconvenience then…" I trailed off disappointed. Walking back to my seat I picked up Usa-chan, and waited patiently for him to continue.

The leader tried to find his place again, but hesitated looking between me and the host club. "Come on guys, we'll do this later." He announced gruffly. "But why?" one of his followers asked. "I don't fight in front of defenseless girls." Was all he said, walking out briskly. The group followed closing the doors behind them. "They were nice." I noted and went back to showing Usa-chan the map. "_**May**_…." Brandon called eerily to me. "What did I tell you about gangsters?" I froze and looked up at him. He was now standing above me with a menacing shadow across his face. "To not come into contact with them." I answered sheepishly. "Then why did you do it?!" Brandon yelled in my face.

I flinched and tried to keep my cool, even though I was absolutely terrified of yelling I knew Brandon would never hurt me. "I'm sorry." I whispered. My brother had a sudden freak out 'My sister is so cute' moment. Which happened on occasion. Engulfing me in a hug he cried "It's ok!". I laughed at his antics. This was why I wasn't scared of him, he couldn't hurt me if he wanted to.

A high pitched beeping noise ruined our moment, I looked to the source and found Kyoya looking at his watch. "Time to open up." He announced. Everybody hurried to what I guess was their respectful places. The doors opened up, and blobs of yellow attacked each of the hosts, with the exception of Mori. I think it was because he was so tall that they felt short like I did. Hunny and Mori headed to a table filled with cake, the girls followed them, so I did as well. Every five seconds they would blush and converse about how cute Hunny and Mori were. I didn't mind because they were all friends. I sat with them, but only in the back ground.

Hunny almost fell down, but Mori swiftly caught him. "Be careful." Was the only thing Mori had murmured. But their friends went into hysterics. I found myself worried for them. One girl with short brown hair and blue eyes started to faint, quickly I shot up from my cushioned seat on the couch next to them. I bolted over to her and quickly caught her, much like Mori did for Hunny. Looking at her, her face was flushed red she was unconscious. I scooped her up easily (Thanks to years of training) and carried her to the couch I was originally sitting on. I laid her head down on a pillow and kneeled down next to her. "Miss," I mumbled "Hunny's friend?" slowly her eyes fluttered revealing a stormy blue. "Oh good, you're ok!" I exclaimed in relief. "Do you feel thirsty, hungry, do you have a headache? Are you sick?" the girl's face went red, when I felt her forehead, testing one of theories. It was warm. "Oh no. You are warm, we should get you to the nurses office!" I told her as I started to panic slightly.

"No no, I'm ok." She protested. "Are you sure?" I asked, concerned for her well-being. Once again the girls face went red and hot, but I decided to trust her with this. "Hunny, is she a helper here?" the girl wondered. "Nope, she's just living with Kyoya, along with her brother Brandon-chan." Hunny answered without missing a beat.

Once again the double doors slammed open, revealing a girl in a black hoodie with long flowing white hair and striking black eyes. A lot like Mori's actually. She walked in swiftly, with a grace that no one could match. If you wanted a definition for dark and mysterious, she was it. Mori looked up from his supervision over Hunny and looked at the girl. His eyes held a hint of a smile though his face didn't. They were friends I smiled at the thought of Mori secretly being friends with everybody, but I pushed my fantasies away and looked at what was happening. Suddenly Nekozawa pooped into my head.

He had asked me that if I saw anyone who looked like they would want to join the black magic club to ask them. I got up and walked towards the white haired girl, Her and Mori were just sitting next to each other quietly. I poked her in the arm to get her attention. She turned her black eyes towards me. "Do you want to join the black magic club?"

She nodded, a dark excitement lit up in her eyes. "Come on I'll show you a short cut!" I offered. Once again the girl nodded. "What's your name?" I asked her as I opened the wardrobe passage. "Rosario, Rosario-Lee." Rosario answered. I Hummed in acknowledgement. Leading the way down the narrow corridor I took her to the black magic clubs lair. "This is it." I told her. Knocking three times the door opened to reveal Nekozawa and his puppet. "What have we here?" he whispered. "A new member for your club." I answered. Looking over I saw Rosario's face a tad bit red. Shrugging it off I left them to do whatever they do in the black magic club. By the time I found the way out the hosts' lady friends were leaving.

The club was now huddled together discussing what their theme would be tomorrow. Currently they were stuck so I offered a suggestion "How about we go to the carnival?" the heads of the hosts snapped towards me. "The day after tomorrow is the weekend, and the carnival lasts until midnight." I informed them. Tamaki jumped up "That's it, let's go to the commoners carnival as May suggested." He approved. We all split up to go home. I sat in between Kyoya and Brandon as electricity raged over my head from their glares. "You guys," I yawned "It's too late in the day for this." I mumbled leaning back against the leather seat.

I closed my eyes and felt numbness creep in, like a wave on the beach. My brain tuned everything out as the empty abyss swallowed me whole.

**_PLEASE COMMENT/REVIEW! Thanks~_**

**_-Sincerely Fluttered Heart_**


	2. Chapter 2 The Carnival

I walked towards my first class, which happened to be math. Which I was extremely good at, thank goodness because it's in everything we do. All of the third years, like myself, had gone into their classes. I remained outside the door a few moments longer, prolonging the wait of introducing myself. Taking a deep breath, I wished myself luck and walked into the 3A class room. As if on cue the bell rang, closing the door behind me I made my way to my new teacher, and handed her the transcripts. She had gray hair, and was so skinny she could probably penetrate me with her bones, but she seemed nice so I relaxed around her.

She looked over the transcripts I had handed her, and gave them back to me. Since the class was still conversing she quieted them down with a high pitched whistle. Immediately the room went silent. I would have laughed at the foolishness of it all, had it not been for standing in front of people I didn't know. Clearing her throat she began "Class, this is May Springler, and she will be joining our class. Tell us something about yourself May." Our teacher said. Taking a deep breath I began "My name is May, as you know. I like being up in high places, music, and if you know of any secret passages please tell me because I love to explore." I smiled at them shyly. To my surprise everybody 'Awww'd' at me. I blinked innocently at them and they got throbbing hearts in their eyes. I never knew that rich people in Japan were like this, must be the anime. "You may sit next to Takashi Morinozuka." She informed me. I nodded and spot Mori in the back of the class with Hunny to his right an empty seat to his left.

Walking over to my new seat, I waved at Hunny and Mori slightly. Taking my seat I listened intently to the lecture though I already knew everything she was talking about. It wouldn't be fair to distract those who were learning this. None the less, I took diligent notes. My classes flew by exactly like that, people developed weird hearts in their eyes and I always ended up sitting next Mori. The last bell rang, signaling I could leave the advanced history class. Collecting my stuff, I walked down the hallway, following Mori, even though I knew a short cut. Hunny sat on his shoulders talking about cakes and sweets, as we headed to the car that would take us to the carnival.

The ride felt like forever because I was dying to go on the rollercoasters. Gotta love the speed ;). Kyoya and Brandon were arguing the whole time about who paired with who when the guests left. The guests had two to three hours to be with their specified friends. I, on the other hand, could do whatever I wanted in the meantime. Finally, the ride ended and we stopped at a ride filled carnival.

Like all carnivals it had vendors full of food that was as unhealthy as two of Hunny's cakes. I opened the car door and was about to take off when somebody grabbed the back of my shirt. I clawed at the air trying to get to the carnival. "What did we discuss about being at a highly populated place?" Kyoya asked. I sighed and responded accordingly "To never ever get involved with someone I do not know." My monotone reply seemed to satisfy him for now because he let go and I was off.

The colors were vibrant and seemed to glow every time I looked at one, I walked around, dodging people as I went. Looking to the left I saw a ride where you spun around in a rotating seat while being swung around. That was my first ride for the day. The lines were long but worth it, and it had been hours since I had last seen any of the host club members. Taking the cotton candy I bought from a nice employee I walked along the paths. The sky was scarce of light, but all the colorful lanterns made up for it. Happily I munched on the cotton candy, eating the pink fairy floss with joy.

Suddenly a hand pulled me into the alley that was right next to the cotton candy machine, the worker panicked and ran in a random direction. I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind and focused on the now. The hand felt like it was crushing my arm, wind rushed through my ears as the thug flung me into the wall. My head snapped back and hit the wall. Immediately my survival side surfaced.

The throbbing of my head went into the back of my mind, five dirty alcohol smelling men surrounded me. Two grabbed my arms and slammed me back into the wall. "Look here boys, we have a little loner," The leader mocked. My mind went blank, I no longer thought of anything unnecessary. The leader had cold eyes, "Let's have a little fun," his comrade holding my left arm down suggested. I smiled, causing them to go into shock, because who smiles when bad things are about to happen to them? No one.

I flipped the guy who had made the wonderful suggestion over my head. As if he was shocked by electricity the one on my right jumped back, hands in the air like he was surrendering, only the thing was, I wasn't in the mood to take prisoners. Putting my foot on the wall behind me, I pushed off for more momentum. Doing a flip in midair for even more impact I punched the leader at the end of my flip. Landing, I quickly turned and elbowed his second in command in the throat, he was down just as quickly.

A force pushed me from behind, I was once again out of the alley and in to the public's eye. I got up as fast as I could and faced them with the strength that I had left. Banging my head started to take its toll, my backs aching came into my mind. I got hit again by a well-placed kick to my side. I was jolted out of my world and back into this one. The offender lasted about a moment or so until he was out cold by my anger filled attack. The pain once again surfaced, crap, I can't take all of them out without giving myself to instincts, and that never left them in very good shape, more like half dead.

Two blonde haired, one brown haired, and two red head blurred past me. I was still in attack position, hands in fists, thumb on the outside a wide sturdy stance. I watched as my brother and friends had no mercy on the people who attacked me. "I suggest you give up now, or you will inevitably come out of this without a few limbs," Kyoya muttered with a shadow casted over his glasses and eyes. They didn't heed his warning and attacked anyway. Hunny got two down in seconds, the twin were violently hurting their own victims, banging their head on the ground.

I relaxed, knowing that my instinct self did not have to come out. The pain took its place, I mumbled under my breath about stupid male genetics. Somebody once again grabbed my arm, I turned to punch the intruder. My punch got blocked, looking up I saw Mori. He looked into my eyes, it was over now, I was safe. Kneeling down, he pulled out a first aid kit, taking out disinfectant and a cloth he started cleaning a cut on my arm.

It was bleeding lots and the pain was brutal, not that the disinfectant helped. I gasped and grabbed Mori's free arm, trying to stifle the pain. He offered his hand I took that instead, hoping it would work better. His hand engulfed mine, I squeezed as hard as I could. Tears brimmed in my eyes, I shifted my weight from foot to foot. He finally got the blood flow to stop, and was now really cleaning it.

It was too much for me, I yanked against him, trying to get away. Mori pulled me into him, letting go of my hand his arm encircled my frame. His now free hand steadied my wounded arm as his other cleansed it. Tears threatened to spill, but I pushed them back and waited until the torture was over. "It's ok," he comforted. I felt my heart flutter a little. Finishing, he wrapped it with a bandage. I yawned with relief and weariness. He let go of me, I immediately missed his warmth. The sky was dark and Kyoya's police force swarmed around us putting the men on stretchers. Brandon came up to me, and examined me to see anything noticeably wrong with me.

They all started talking to me, but it was all mushed together and I didn't pay it any mind. I did notice however when Mori whispered something into Kyoya's ear. I checked out, too tired to process anything.

I was brought back into reality by a bright light, blinking I saw Kyoya holding a flash light. "Watch my finger," he told me. I stared trying to focus on it, but my eyes couldn't help but follow the light. The light was blinding and I wanted to look away, but was too entranced to do so. Kyoya clicked the flashlight off. I yawned, still tired. "Concussion," Kyoya diagnosed. My eyes got droopy, I felt my body sag from the labor of staying awake. "May, Mori has had experience with head injuries, he's going to take a look to estimate how bad the damage is," Brandon said. I laughed "The damage has been done young spirit," I told my brother, as Mori circled around me to check out the damage. "What?" Brandon wondered. "To leave a call back number, press five," I mumbled.

Mori touched the back of my head, I jolted a little bit, then relaxed when his hand steadied me. After prodding for a few minutes and me saying 'Ow'. I checked out again when he was done. Mori stood in front of me, crouched down, Kyoya and Brandon were too busy fighting to notice. I jumped onto his back and wrapped my arms around his neck. Hooking my hands around his neck, I held on as he carried me off to where ever.

I stared at his black spiky hair, it looked sharp from far away but from close up it looked incredibly soft. Lifting one of my hands from around his neck I gently touched his hair. It was silky soft like a feather, but thick and had comfort like a teddy bear. I smiled a half delirious, "Bear!" I exclaimed. I looked down on the host club members from my new height, they looked up at me funny, I giggled. "Mori, you are a bear aren't you?" I mumbled clumsily into his ear. I felt the rumble of his chest as he chuckled. He nodded, "Then your new name is 'Bear', ok?" I asked. He nodded, I sighed happily, warm and whatever other feeling that made me feel like I was safe, and yet having fun.

The thoughts about that did not last long, due to me falling asleep halfway to the car.

_**Hey You guys! I updated, hope you liked it, and please comment! (Seems to be a recurring theme that we writers ask for reviews...)**_

_**-Fluttered Heart**_


End file.
